


Mariana McClain

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Ecrit avant la saison 5, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Il a un neveu et une nièce, Lance est le bébé de sa fratrie, Mariana-centric, aka la big sis de Lance, big présentation de la famille de Lance comme je les voyais, c'est juste ça lmao, c'est un peu compliqué, des bisous tout plein, deux grandes soeurs et trois grands frères, en fait, enfin pas vraiment les trois grands frères, l'histoire de la famille de Lance, lmao pire tag i'm sorry, mais n'hésitez pas à viendez quand même, se passe après le premier épisode de la série, venez lire pour découvrir ;D, y a un peu de romance mais c'est pas trop trop là quoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Dans la famille McClain, il y avait beaucoup de monde - c'était une certitude. Tellement que parfois, on pouvait s'y perdre. Mais surtout ; il y avait Lucia, Luis, et Lance bien sûr. Et puis, il y avait Mariana. - OS.





	Mariana McClain

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> Je l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, mais dans le but de déplacer mes fanfics sur AO3, je reposte de vieux trucs de ff lmao. Donc voilà ce texte ! Je crois que je l'avais écrit durant le NaNo de 2017 (rip c'est loin) donc pour le coup ça date vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Bref, c'était ma vision de la famille de Lance, tels que je les avais imaginé mais aussi tels que je voulais les utiliser. (Actuellement, je compte utiliser la canon pour mes fanfics, sauf pour une que j'avais prévue depuis longtemps eheh.)
> 
> Du coup voilà ! Je vous laisse avec le texte :3c
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Elle avait un visage d'ange – ça, n'importe qui pouvait le dire. Des traits fins, doux, un sourire à un damner un saint. Des yeux bleus, si bleus, semblant toujours briller comme émettant leur propre lumière. Une longue chevelure brune, ondulée, qui encadrait son visage à la perfection. Une peau caramel semblant sans défaut, dénuée du moindre bouton ou cicatrice. Elle était belle, c'était un fait – quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait que voir, que remarquer.

Elle était belle, et ça  _l'énervait_.

Parce qu'on la réduisait à ça, et que son caractère était loin d'être conciliant. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'un feu doux et tendre mais d'une rage et d'une envie de se battre venues du plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots, froide, glaciale même, souvent hautaine mais – mais elle se baladait comme une reine, la tête haute et le regard droit, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Trop fière, trop en colère ; c'était ce qui l'animait, au fond. Ce qui lui avait permis de se relever, encore et toujours, face à la vie et à ses putains d'épreuves qu'elle aurait poignardées si elle avait pu.

Pourtant elle avait cette douce tendresse, cet amour infini envers ses proches – sa famille. Personne ne l'approchait vraiment à part eux, au final. Ses amis, elle les avait perdus un à un, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle devenait plus froide, plus renfermée, plus dure que jamais. Alors elle avait laissé tomber. Tant pis, cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Pas qu'elle avait l'impression de valoir mieux que ça – juste que ce n'était pas son combat. Son combat, c'était sa famille – et elle donnerait littéralement tout pour eux.

Il y avait ses parents. Elle s'était souvent disputée avec eux mais, mais elle les aimait tellement. Elle leur était tellement reconnaissante, pour tout – leur vie, leur sacrifice, toutes les petites choses qu'ils leur avaient données, toutes les valeurs qu'ils leur avaient transmises. Elle n'était pas ingrate, elle le reconnaissait, les admirait même pour tout ça – et tout le reste. Ils avaient leurs propres caractères, leurs propres forces, et malgré leurs disputes elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de les aimer plus que tout. Ni de vouloir se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère pour pleurer en silence, ni pour se blottir contre son père comme une petite fille perdue en quête d'affection. Elle avait  _besoin_  d'eux. Elle les aimait.

Il y avait les jumeaux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire la différence entre eux – et en réalité, elle le faisait, sans aucun problème – mais ça l'amusait tellement de voir la mine boudeuse de Lucia, les yeux levés au ciel de Luis. Ils étaient ses premiers cadets – son petit frère et sa petite sœur, les premiers, et elle se souvenait encore du ventre gonflé de sa mère, du jour où ils lui avaient dit, du jour où ils étaient nés. Elle se souvenait de ce que ça faisait de prendre pour la première fois ce bébé qui prendrait une place si importante dans sa vie dans ses bras, de le serrer contre son cœur et d'avoir la chance infinie de recommencer avec ce deuxième nourrisson qui l'accompagnait. Elle s'était révélée être une aînée responsable mais dure – du genre qu'on apprenait à ne pas trop embêter. Pourtant, elle les supportait dans chacune des bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, leur mettant elle-même les limites à ne pas dépasser afin qu'ils ne se blessent pas ni ne blessent personne d'autre. Ils l'avaient toujours attentivement écoutée et c'était bien quelque chose qui la faisait sourire, ça.

Bien sûr, elle ne les traitait pas de la même manière – elle ne le pouvait pas, ils étaient deux personnes différentes après tout. Et puis, Lucia était sa seule sœur – elles avaient un lien privilégiée et elle le savait. Des regards de connivences comme pour dire  _oui, moi aussi je connais ça_ , des petites sorties à deux, des béguins en commun. Elle se souvenait encore de cette fois où elles s'étaient battues pour savoir qui d'elles deux se marieraient avec cet acteur si mignon à la télévision – c'était idiot, comme conflit, tellement idiot. C'était un temps d'innocence auquel elle aimait repenser.

Luis avait cette particularité d'être aussi sarcastique qu'elle pouvait l'être – de porter ce regard presque indulgent sur le monde, comme on regarde un enfant qui refait encore une fois la même bêtise sans jamais apprendre de ses erreurs. C'était sa jumelle qui avait opté pour la joie de vivre et l'optimisme sans faille, lui se contentait de soupirer à chaque mot que Lucia prononçait. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer – pourtant, ils ne pouvaient jamais rester bien longtemps loin l'un de l'autre. Elle se souvenait encore de cette fois où ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement chacun, affirmant qu'il était temps qu'ils quittent le foyer familial et volent de leurs propres ailes – et si possible, séparés. C'est seulement après avoir emménagé chacun de leur côté dans leur nouvel immeuble qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient littéralement voisins – ils avaient choisi sans le savoir le même immeuble, le même étage, deux appartements contiguës. Bien qu'ils passaient leur temps à se visiter et squatter l'un chez l'autre, ils avaient tenu à garder les deux logements, d'ailleurs.

Plus que pour Lucia, Luis attisait chez elle l'envie de le protéger de tout ce monde – parce qu'elle savait que derrière sa nonchalance et ses sarcasmes il y avait un bout de cœur brisé que jamais rien ne pourrait réparer. Elle le savait, et savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider la blessait presque physiquement – ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devrait se passer, mais c'était ainsi que les choses tournaient qu'elle le veuille ou non. Alors elle prenait soin de lui comme elle le pouvait, faisant en sorte de lui offrir aussi souvent que possible des petites attentions, ces petites choses qu'il aimait, de refaire le plein de chocolat dans son placard ; et l'éclat de remerciement dans ses yeux était tout ce qu'elle voulait recevoir en retour.

Les jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas dans leur manière d'affronter la peine, mais ils étaient semblables sur le reste – l'amour pour les blagues de mauvais goût, un certain goût du risque et un sens du devoir et de l'honneur à toute épreuve. Physiquement également, par ailleurs – comme le reste de la famille, la couleur brune s'était transmise, à ceci près qu'ils avaient hérité des boucles incoiffables de leur mère plutôt que de ses yeux bleus. Mais leurs regards chocolat bordés de vert perçaient l'âme – et ce sans que jamais ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils avaient le même, exactement le même. Lucia avait pris l'habitude d'appliquer des couleurs sur ses cheveux – bien qu'elle avait une nette préférence pour un rose fushia qui allait étonnamment bien avec sa personnalité extravertie. Ils étaient grands, comme le reste de la famille, mais Lucia avait hérité de ces rondeurs qu'elle lui enviait – parce qu'elle se sentait tellement plate à côté, tellement moins  _sexy_.

Et si ça l'avait étonnée de voir Luis toujours aussi seul malgré les années, elle n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça lorsque Lucia leur avait présenté Faith. C'était une jeune afro-américaine, avec une coupe de cheveux encore plus improbable que celle de sa sœur, des rires qui gonflaient dans sa gorge et une voix de gospel à en faire pâlir les divas de la chanson. Elle était simple, droite, honnête, avec des sourires qui ne faiblissaient jamais, et jamais personne d'autre n'aurait aussi bien pu convenir qu'elle pour sa petite sœur. À dire vrai, à partir du moment où elle avait vu à quel point elles s'aimaient, toutes les deux, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait souhaité à Faith la bienvenue dans la famille. Bien sûr, penser à elles lui faisait aussi penser à son neveu – son premier neveu, et son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Parce que le bébé était absolument adorable et si ses quelques mois ne leur permettait de rien dire pour l'instant, ça lui faisait juste tellement plaisir de voir sa sœur – ses sœurs – si heureuses.

Il y avait Lance, aussi. Lance, c'était le petit dernier, le bébé de la fratrie. Elle avait déjà dix ans lorsqu'il était né et là encore, elle se souvenait de tout, des moindres détails – parfois, elle se haïssait pour sa si bonne mémoire. Lance et elle avaient toujours eu une relation particulière – parce qu'elle avait tellement pris soin de lui, si souvent, qu'elle avait passé des nuits à le serrer dans ses bras et à le bercer en en oubliant son propre sommeil. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait peur, de se sacrifier pour sa famille. Pendant une partie de sa petite enfance, Lance passait son temps à la suivre partout et à s'accrocher à ses jambes avec ses petites mains et ses regards timides. Ça faisait toujours rire ses amies et souvent, elles poussaient des petits cris de ravissement en lui disant en long, en large et en travers à quel point son petit frère était mignon.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour le savoir. Déjà, la beauté était une caractéristique familiale, merci bien. Ou du moins, ils aimaient à faire comme si. Et puis, Lance avait hérité lui aussi du bleu des yeux de leur mère, et rien qu'avec ça elle savait qu'il serait capable de faire craquer tout le monde. En plus de ça, il avait toujours un sourire si brillant, même tout petit, des éclats de rire qui sonnaient comme une rédemption, une douceur oubliée. Il briserait des cœurs, disait sa mère en riant, et elle avait toujours été d'accord avec cette affirmation. D'ailleurs, la suite lui avait donné raison, bien que Lance ait toujours eu cette capacité à ne rien remarquer.

Elle avait quitté la maison tôt dans la vie de Lance, aussi leur relation avait été plus distendue à partir de là – mais ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir, et Lance n'adorait rien de plus que venir chez elle après l'école. Il avait cette manière d'être si douce, si empathique ; il comprenait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mal, bien avant les autres, et avait cette tendance à vouloir absolument aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et puis, il avait cette manière de toujours trouver les bons mots, ceux qui pouvaient redonner espoir en un claquement de doigts, ceux qu'on voulait juste entendre pour se sentir mieux. Mais il doutait aussi beaucoup de lui-même et elle se sentait tellement mal à propos de ça – comme si cela venait de l'une de ses erreurs à elle, comme si c'était sa faute entière.

Oh, et puis, qui disait Lance disait Hunk. Et qui disait Hunk disait Teora, aka les deux membres honoraires de la famille McClain. Hunk était absolument adorable, le genre de garçon qu'on ne pouvait littéralement pas détester, avec cette présence si rassurante et réconfortante, cette manière si juste d'être là quand il le fallait, pour soutenir ceux qui lui étaient chers sans jamais faillir. Teora était faite du même moule, bien que plus enthousiaste et avec une maladresse innocente qui ne manquait jamais d'attendrir les gens. Honnêtement, elle les adorait, les deux Garrett, bien que de base Hunk était  _juste_  le meilleur ami de Lance. Mais eh, ils faisaient presque parti de la famille, et leurs mères étaient tout bonnement géniales elles aussi. C'était le genre de personnes sur qui elle n'avait pas honte de compter.

Et puis, avant – il y avait eu Julio et Joaquin. C'était difficile pour elle d'en parler, d'y penser – parce que même des années après, ça restait une plaie à vif qui refusait de se refermer. C'était une douleur si réelle, si doucereuse – un rappel constant d'à quel point la vie était vicieuse.

Ils avaient été ses deux aînés – elle n'était que la troisième-née de la famille, après tout. Julio était le premier, un peu plaisantin, toujours prêt à rire, presque le portrait de leur père en plus jeune. Toujours responsable, avec cet air doux sur le visage lorsqu'il parlait à ses cadets, cet amour infini qui transparaissait dans sa voix un peu rauque. Joaquin avait été le deuxième, taquin, rieur, charmeur, avec cet émerveillement pour tout et cette envie dévorante d'apprendre le monde. Et puis, la vie l'avait bouffé, tout simplement, et rien n'était plus triste à ses yeux – elle ne pouvait jamais arrêter de se souvenir de ce moment, celui où les policiers étaient venus et-

Et le soleil brille haut, elle donne à manger à Lance qui babille joyeusement, et Joaquin qui vient l'embêter, et Julio qui rit, et les jumeaux chez grand-mère, et puis juste maman qui dit qu'il lui faut des produits frais et ses deux aînés qui partent au supermarché et-

_Il y a eu un accident._

Et elle les aimait tellement. Ils étaient ses modèles, ses héros, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Elle aimait tellement rire avec eux – et puis tout s'était brisé en elle.

D'abord, parce que Joaquin était mort.

Ensuite, parce que Julio avait fui, loin, à peine sorti de l'hôpital – il s'était envolé, avec toutes ses affaires, et plus personne ne l'avait jamais revu.

Et elle avait été  _déçue_  – tellement déçue. Son monde s'écroulait et ils avaient besoin de leur grand frère –  _elle_  avait besoin de lui – mais lui leur avait juste tourné le dos alors qu'il avait  _toujours_  été là-

Elle n'avait jamais pu le lui pardonner.

Parce qu'il était parti, qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, seule avec Luis qui ne comprenait pas, Lucia qui gardait ses yeux grands ouverts en disant qu'ils reviendraient, Lance qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient partis pour toujours. Parce que ce n'était pas elle l'aînée, pas à elle d'assumer, qu'elle aurait dû avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer – mais il était parti, il l'avait abandonnée, il les avait abandonnés, tous, et elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle continuait d'aimer son grand frère adoré, celui qui l'avait regardée rouler sans petites pédales sur son vélo pour la première fois et qui lui avait appris à nager avec toute la patience du monde. Mais elle lui en voulait, lui en voulait tellement – et ce sentiment dépassait tous les autres.

Pourtant, il lui avait apporté l'un de ses trésors – Esteban. Son fils. Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait en dire, qu'importe si la réalité voulait que ce soit son neveu – le fait était que Julio lui avait demandé de s'occuper de lui parce qu'il en était incapable, qu'elle avait eu vingt ans et un bébé dans les bras, et qu'elle s'en était occupé sans jamais rien demander à personne.

Esteban n'avait rien de sa mère biologique – à dire vrai, Mariana ne savait même pas qui elle était. Il ressemblait au reste de la famille, avec un sourire au moins aussi brillant que celui que Lance avait à son âge. Il avait hérité des yeux du père et des cheveux presque frisés de sa mère à elle – la grand-mère d'Esteban. Il était son fils, son trésor, son ange, un petit garçon qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Toujours prompt à agir, si protecteur, suivant dans l'ombre ce que les autres faisaient pour être là au bon moment. Plus que tout d'ailleurs, il ne lâchait jamais sa petite sœur du regard, vérifiant à chaque instant qu'elle allait bien.

Adriana était sa fille et elle l'avait portée – mais elle avait le côté casse-cou de sa tante et les éclats de rire de son oncle. Elle lui ressemblait, sans aucune hésitation – et ça l'amusait tellement, en vérité, de voir une mini-elle avec un caractère si différent. Elle se mettait dans tellement de situations improbables, et heureusement pour elle que son frère était toujours là pour l'aider, sans jamais faillir à sa tâche. Il devenait très responsable avec elle, et Adriana devenait de plus en plus têtue et obstinée – fière, comme elle. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un bon mélange, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer plus que tout au monde. De la même manière qu'elle aimait Esteban.

Et puis, il y avait le père de ses enfants. Marco. L'homme de sa vie. C'était terriblement niais – mais elle l'avait su lorsqu'il lui avait dit sans aucune hésitation qu'il l'aiderait à s'occuper d'Esteban, qu'il serait son père si elle était d'accord avec ça. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient, oui, mais ils commençaient tout juste à sortir ensemble et elle était si déterminée à choisir son fils envers et contre tout que- Ça l'avait faite tomber tellement plus amoureuse, et elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en sortir. Honnêtement, elle préférait même se noyer dans tout cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et lorsqu'elle voyait Marco rire avec ses enfants, jouer avec eux, ou lui préparer son plat préféré, juste comme ça, par plaisir – ça ne manquait jamais de la faire succomber encore et toujours.

Il avait les mains calleuses parce qu'il avait fait de l'escrime plus jeune et sentait le poisson – enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait en riant,  _amoureusement_. Il travaillait dans un grand aquarium et avait une passion qu'elle ne comprenait définitivement pas pour les créatures sous-marines, mais le voir en parler et ses yeux briller était la meilleur chose au monde. Elle l'aimait, elle aimait son mari si fort – elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'expliquer mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, au final. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, avec son air un peu pataud et ses maladresses touchantes, ses grands yeux d'un vert tendre et son sourire presque niais.

Et bon sang qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait à s'en crever le cœur, à s'en détruire l'âme, et plus que tout elle voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il l'avait choisie – il avait du charme, il aurait pu facilement se trouver quelqu'un d'autre – alors qu'elle était si froide, si distante, si fermée. Mais il l'aimait, simplement, honnêtement, et elle voulait profiter de ce bonheur qu'ils vivaient seuls, à deux, à quatre, tranquillement, sans s'abîmer dans mille réflexions à ce sujet.

Elle était juste heureuse, pour l'instant, et elle voulait conserver cette bulle de bonheur autant que possible.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait le nez de son livre, celui qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis un bon moment, et observa sans plus se cacher son mari chatouiller Esteban qui se roulait en boule sur le tapis du salon, éclatant de rire sans s'arrêter alors que sa sœur soutenait vivement son père avec des cris d'encouragement toujours plus fort. C'était une scène familière, douce, avec cet arrière-goût de plénitude – comme si rien ne pourrait jamais la briser.

Et puis, le téléphone sonna, et elle l'attrapa machinalement, décrochant sans regarder le nom qui apparaissait à l'écran et le portant à son oreille.

_« Mariana ? »_

C'était une voix terriblement familière, un peu brisée, totalement cassée – et elle perdit aussitôt son sourire, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention du reste de sa petite famille.

« Maman ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle sentait son cœur battre violemment contre ses côtes et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, comme pour se préparer alors que les sanglots de sa mère résonnaient dans ses oreilles, dans son corps, jusque dans son âme. Sa mère prit une inspiration – et le monde explosa.

_« Lance- La Garnison- Il y a eu un accident- »_

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ou un kudo si vous avez aimé ! :3c
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien, à une prochaine fois ! <3


End file.
